undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 46
Looking over the farm he had come across, Jason made note of any defences they had, how many people there were and everything like that until he finally decided he had enough info to tell Riley and Leon. However when he began moving back slowly and carefully he turned to see a big man pointing a shot gun right at him and Jason quickly recognised him as one of the residents at the farm. "dont run" Logan warned him while Jason raised his hands, slowly getting up before he suddenly kicked forward right into Logan's privates making him double over and resulting with giving Jason some time to run for it. Although this didnt work as he was soon tackled to the ground and found a foot put on his chest holding him down while a shotgun was pointing directly to his face. "I told you not to run" Logan growled and Jason raised his hands giving a smile and a shrug but before Logan could continue a woman's voice was heard through the woods and Bella appeared looking in suprise at Jason before turning to Logan. "whats going on here?" "caught this son of a bitch here, he was checking out the place and then he was about to run, probably to tell the rest of HIS group" Logan replied and Bella nodded looking over Jason warily. "you gonna kill him?" Bella asked and Jason looked shocked his eyes darting between the two of them quickly before he spoke up, beginning to beg for his life until Logan shut him up by smacking him around the face using the shotgun....knocking him out. "up to you ma'am" Logan stated and Bella sighed and closed her eyes in thought before she turned back to Logan. "we'll lock him up in the shed and see what Will and Charles will do with him" Bella said and began to walk back to the farm keeping a watchfull eye out for any one else from Jason's group. ---- Rolling over in the bed, Natasha expected the bit behind her to be empty but instead found herself currently laying on Will's naked body and she couldnt help but blush as the memories of what had happened came flooding back. Looking him over she knew that she shouldnt have slept with him, the man was still getting over his dead wife but she couldnt help but feel happy about what they'd done. There had been a load of sexual tension between them and it needed sorting. Smiling to herself, Natasha let her thoughts drift away as she layed her head on his chest feeling him wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer which she accepted easily. However just as she began to close her eyes again she had a sudden thought and got up lightly so she didnt wake him. What if he woke up and expected his wife to be with him and not her. Deciding to get up, Natasha slowly and carefully manoeuvred herself away from him and off the bed before she picked up a random shirt on the floor...probably his and put it on, heading towards the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. Not long after, Will woke up streching as he looked confused as he thought someone was next to him while Natasha watched him leaning against the wall, smiling at how handsome he looked despite his hair being all over the place and him having a load of scars all over his body. "you know...if your gonna leave someone before they wake up the idea is to leave the house" Will said with a chuckle getting up off the bed to walk over to Natasha who blushed at his approach before looking up at him once he was infront of her. "sorry....I just didnt want you to wake up and expect...expect" Natasha started but Will was running his hand along her cheek and she was starting to breath hard again. "her?" Will asked and Natasha nodded biting her lip but he just shook his head smiling. "dont worry about her...and to be honest, i'd like some company when I wake up" Will whispered and the two leaned towards eachother about to kiss until the room's door burst open and in came Bella, Karen and Anthony who all stared at the two in shock. "oh...ummm, Will we kinda need you dressed" Bella said covering her eyes from his completely naked form embarissed "we found a intruder and we want you and Charles to decide what to do with him" she said backing away out of the room and down the corridor so she could go back outside. "nice bum" Karen commented giving Will a wink before she pratically bounced out of the room following Bella while Anthony just stared at Natasha unaware of Will and Natasha looking at him before Natasha suddenly took off the shirt revealing her breasts before she put her hands on her hips. "better?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow at Anthony who blushed and shook his head out of his thoughts as he backed out of the room embarrissed. "s-sorry" Anthony said before walking in to the wall and letting out a little yelp before continuing and finally disappearing down the corridor resulting in Will and Natasha laughing at him. ---- Later on, Will and Charles were standing outside the shed with Bella, Logan, Daniel and Lewis who had told Will and the old man what had happened and who Jason appeared to be before leaving the two to decide what to do with him. "what do you think?" Will asked Charles turning to him in the process and the old man sighed before shrugging. "well it is up to YOU, since we're gonna be leaving anyway" Lewis said and Will plus the old man gave him a little glare to tell him not to continue so he just sighed and looked away shutting up. "I think we should kill him.....we cant trust him" Dan said out loud looking to each of them who just shook their heads unsure whether they can kill a kid like this. "the mans right....hell, he might even be a member of that bandit group who captured me!!" Lewis exclaimed and Will raised an eyebrow but knew Lewis was possibly right. "how about we have a person guard him tonight and we decide in the morning, yeh?" Bella suggested resulting in Charles and Will sharing a look before nodding. "ok....just make sure he doesnt escape" Charles warned before walking off to the farm house while everyone watched him go before Logan spoke up. "i'll watch over him" Logan stated and Will nodded in thanks before walking away from them and heading back to house until Bella came jogging up to catch up with him before walking beside him. "hey, you ok?" Bella asked looking over him with worry but Will nodded. "i'm fine" Will replied and Bella narrowed her eyes unsure whether he was telling her the truth or not but Bella wasnt going to force it out of him. "ok...well I wondering where we was going to go once we leave the farm?" Bella asked him and Will stopped suddenly turning to face her fully. "I dont know, why am I supposed to know?" Will asked her and Bella bit her lip looking at him but before she could speak, Will continued. "I aint the only god damn person around here that can make decisions!!" Will stated before continuing to walk towards the house leaving Bella to watch him go a little shocked.... ---- Sitting on the top of the RV, Karen looked over the farm before she suddenly heard someone climbing up the ladder and turned to see Dan join her on the roof sitting on the deck chair beside hers. "so what did they decide?" Karen asked looking over to him and he shrugged. "they decided to wait until tomorrow....Logan's gonna guard the shed before then" Dan answered and Karen nodded before the two went into silence looking over the farm, both unsure what to say until Karen spoke up. "are you gonna come with us when we leave?" Karen asked Dan who thought for a moment before sighing and giving his answer. "I-I dont know.....I have my son to look out for and -" Dan began but before he could finish Karen suddenly spoke up. "wait!!! you have a son?!!" Karen exclaimed and Dan nodded straching the back of his neck awkwardly. "matthew the little boy who's always in the house....I didnt want to tell you because I thought you'd like me less" Dan said sadly as he bowed his head but Karen smiled and shook her head as she rubbed his shoulders. "no I wouldn't....I actually like kids" Karen said and the two shared a smile before Karen gave him a peck on the lips. "did you wanna like...see him tomorrow then?" Dan asked and Karen nodded smiling huge. "i'd like that" Karen said softly and the two shared another kiss before they heard a coughing and looked down the RV to see Lewis looking up at them. "you know being on watch is for looking out for things....not kissing" Lewis stated pointdly and Karen stuck her tongue out at the man before he walked off resulting in Karen and Dan bursting into laughter. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues